No Escape
by Jen2626
Summary: Levy lives with her grandfather but when he is becoming more and more ill each day, Levy gets desperate for money so she does the unthinkable! She breaks into the Redfox mansion and tries to steal from Gajeel. Only once you go in there you never come out...and Gajeel isn't about to let her leave. She just became his his. Beauty and the Beast retelling.
1. Caught Red Handed

My grandfather and I live in a small cottage that is severely run down, and has a few holes in the roof. We used spare materials to patch up the roof so the cottage is somewhat livable, every other day something breaks in the cottage. Money is extremely tight with us lately, it seems to get worse and worse every day especially with my grandfather being so sick. He was diagnosed with heart disease a few years ago but he was able to stay well with the right medications. Recently the medications have gotten really expensive, we haven't been able to buy them for the last two months but he has gotten sicker since then. Last week he had a heart attack so I had no choice but to take him to the hospital, when he woke up he was spitting mad. Now we had another bill that we couldn't pay.

Today I was going job hunting, same as always. No one ever actually gave me a job, most people in town just saw me as some dirty runt who wouldn't be able to hold down a job, and who was too stupid to actually attend college. Most of the kids in town went to college but I wasn't one of them, we didn't have enough money for that. We couldn't even get loans, no one was stupid enough to consider giving us a loan. They knew we could never pay it back. My grandfather wasn't able to hold down a job anymore, he used to own a dojo and teach martial arts but he was injured. His back is no good anymore, he can't be on his feet to teach any longer.

I washed a pair of my ratty old jeans and put on my faded out yellow t-shirt with a sunflower on it. I was really hoping this time that someone would give me a job, I really need to buy my grandfather's medication and pay off that nasty hospital bill. I walked into town and started to hit up the boutique shops. The sales ladies turned there nose's up at me, once I left the shop I could hear them laughing at me. It made my cheeks burn, but then I walked over to a few restaurants who also turned me down since I had no experience. How are you supposed to get experience if no one will hire you?

I finally walked over to the bookstore, which was my favorite place in town. I might not be able to buy any of the books but the manger knew me and he let me sit in the store for as long as I wanted and just read, even though he knew I couldn't afford to buy any of them. Once in a while he would let me take a few. Unfortunately there wasn't a library so the book store was the only place I could read.

"Hello Levy, how are you today?" The manager said smiling at me.

"I'm alright Freed, how are you?"

"I'm great, so have you come today to read some more books? We just got a new shipment in of all the new releases." He said smiling at me.

"Actually I didn't come here to read." He raised a curious brow, "I was wondering if you would hire me?" He smiled sadly at me. Oh no I know that look, he was going to turn me down, "Wait!" I said quickly, "Before you turn me down just here me out! I would be a great employee, I am great with people, and I've been in this store so many times I know where everything is! I'm also a fast learner."

"Levy I'd would love to hire you." I smiled brightly, I felt my heart flutter with excitement, "But I can't. My store isn't doing the best right now, I'm actually going to have to make some tough cuts and let a few of my employee's go. I'm so sorry." I felt my stomach clench up tightly and I nodded.

"I understand." I said softly, I felt my eyes water so I quickly left the store before he could see me break down. I sat down on the curb of one of the streets. I felt so hopeless at this point. I had tried to get a job countless times now and I've applied to every place in town and I have been turned down. No one was going to hire me. I was officially screwed. What am I going to do? My grandfather needs money for his medicine and if I didn't get him some in the next month or so he was going to be facing some serious consequences. Consequences I didn't even want to think about right now. All I wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry, but I can't give up. There has to be another way….

"Levy!" I heard two voices yell. I turned and saw my two best friends Jet and Droy. They ran over to me and sat down next to me; one on each side of me. They must be back in town for the weekend, they are attending college like every other student.

"Hey guys." I said trying to smile but my smile turned into more a grimace.

They looked at me with concern, "Still no luck with the job hunt?" Jet asked.

I shook my head, "No one will hire me…"

"Then it's their lost!" Droy said, "Anyone would be lucky to have you."

I gave him a fake smile, trying to make him feel a little better, "Thanks Droy." I spaced out as Jet and Droy started to talk about college. I saw the Redfox mansion, it was visible even though it was like three miles away. The mansion was _huge_. The biggest I've ever seen; I wonder who lives there.

"Oh…don't you know? Gajeel Redfox lives in there…"

I blinked and looked at Jet, "What did you just say?"

"I said Gajeel Redfox lives in there…you were asking who lived there." Oh I didn't even realize I said that part out loud.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Everyone knows that Levy, his family own this huge business empire." Jet said.

"I heard that if you go into that house…you never come out." Droy said.

Jet nodded, "Yeah I heard that if you enter his house he'll eat you!"

I looked at them skeptically, "You can't be serious!" I started to giggle.

"We are!" They said together then finally Jet said, "The last person who went in there…never came out. He is supposedly some kind of cannibal, he cuts you into little pieces. Drains your blood so he'll have something to drink while he eats your internal organs and flesh. Then he picks his teeth with your bones." That sent shivers down my spine, but I refused to let them scare me. Bullshit. That couldn't be true…could it? Well despite that, he seems to have a lot of money. Money he probably wouldn't even know is missing if I were to take it…

I got up and headed down the street, "I'll see you guys later!" I waved them goodbye and headed towards the Redfox mansion. As I walked towards the mansion it got dark, I shook out any cannibal thoughts that entered my head. There is no way he is a cannibal! I did feel guilty for wanting to steal from him but I'm desperate right now. My grandfather needs his medication and since I can't get a job, this is the only way to get the money. Once I reached the Redfox Mansion I sighed when I saw the ten foot tall gate that kept intruders out. I knew I wouldn't be able to climb it so I started to dig a hole under the gate until I could crawl through it. I finally squeezed my body through it and I was in his front yard. The yard was beautiful it had a gazebo and a gorgeous fountain. I quietly walked through the yard until I saw a window cracked open. There wasn't any lights on in the mansion, none that I could see; I took that as a good sign that no one was home. I crawled through the window and all I could see was darkness. I need to find his safe somehow. So I walked through the dark not brave enough to turn on the lights. I used what little light I could from the moon to try and find my way around, but I suddenly heard loud footsteps coming from the stairs. Someone was coming downstairs. Oh my god!

I dove behind the couch, and waited and prayed that I wouldn't be spotted. The dark figure walked through the house not even bothering to turn on the lights. Once I was sure the figure left the room I darted towards the stars and run up them. I'm sure if there was a safe in this house it would be upstairs. My eyes adjusted to the darkness so it made it a little easier to find my way around the huge house. I slowly opened a door and saw that the room was personal study. Yes! The safe has to be in here somewhere. I tapped the wall softly trying to find it, then when I heard a mental clink come from the wall I realized that I found the safe. I pressed my ear against the safe while fiddling with the dial, I needed the combination to get in.

Suddenly the room was filled with light and I could see, "Better?" I heard a chilling voice say. "Or do you need the combination too?" I looked and saw a very tall man with long wavy black hair, he had piercings all over his face. I gasped realizing that he had caught me red handed. He was glaring at me fiercely.

"I…um…I should go…"I stammered. I tried to head to the door quickly but he had blocked it and there was no way to get past him.

"Haven't you heard the rumors?" He said smirking evilly.

"Um…"

"Once you come in here, you never come out." He walked towards me and I kept backing away. He finally backed me into a corner and placed his hands on the wall above my head, "And sweetheart you're never leaving."

 _ **Authors Note: Alright so I'm finally writing fanfiction again! Yaaaay! I'm sorry I disappeared hopefully I will be able to keep up with this story. I'm sorry for some of you who were reading Fairy Tail University but that one is currently on hold, hopefully I'll start it up again later on. Anyways I hope you liked this one, please read and review!**_


	2. No Escape

My eyes widened and I looked at him shocked. What does he mean by that? He can't serious think that I'm going to stay here? Wait…what if what Jet and Droy said was true?! Would he really eat my flesh and drink my blood? No…he wouldn't! He can't…

"What do you mean by that?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"Exactly what I said shorty, you're not leaving. You tried to steal from me and no one gets away with stealing from me." He said darkly, he glared at me for a moment then spoke again. "You are now my prisoner."

As he said those words my whole body felt cold suddenly. He can't keep me here against my will…it's illegal…but then again so is breaking and entering while trying to steal from him. But I don't think he really cares about the laws.

"You can't do that…just let me go home." I said softly while looking at him.

"This is your home now." He said while grabbing my upper arm and dragging me out of the room. Oh my god…is he going to put me in some dark, cold, dungeon? I nearly started to hyperventilate but then he dragged me upstairs and slammed open a door leading into a room. I gasped when I looked around the room and saw it decorated with beautiful furniture. It had one of the biggest beds in there that I've ever seen. The pillows and blankets were made of a purple silk, something I've never had the chance to ever touch. There was a huge flat screen TV in the room, along with a huge rack of DVD's and a stereo. None of which I've ever used before, my grandfather and I, couldn't even afford a small TV.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked.

"This will be your room." He said simply with a shrug.

As much as I loved this room, I couldn't stay here. I won't stay here. My grandfather needs me and I'll do whatever it takes to make it back home to him. "No it won't." I said clenching my teeth, "I'm not staying here."

He narrowed his eyes and glared at me again, "Yes it will!"

"I'm going home! You can't keep me here!" I yelled angrily at him. As I yelled at him I realized how much bigger he was then me. If he wanted to, he could easily stomp me into the ground and there wouldn't be a thing I could do to stop him.

He leaned down so his face was just inches from mine, I could feel his cool breath on my face. "I can and I will. You're not going anywhere, get used to it."

"Dinner is in an hour, be down in the dining room, or else." He left the room slamming the door on the way out. The door slammed so hard that a picture frame fell off the wall and broke. I shook my head and sighed. If he thinks that I'm going to be happy about this then he is crazy, I'm not going to go skipping downstairs for him. I will find a way out of here one way or another. This is a big place, there has to be a few different ways out of here. I walked over to the door in my room that led to the balcony, I walked out onto the balcony and leaned over the edge. It was a long way down, so there was no way I could survive that fall.

I crept downstairs silently, hoping and praying that he wouldn't hear me. I clamped a hand over my mouth when I saw a shadow pass down the hall, the shadow turned a corner so I let out a relieved breath. I was on the first floor now so it would be easier to escape this way. I walked over to a window and started to open it and climb through but then I heard a soft voice, I turned to look.

I saw a girl who looked around my age but she had long blonde hair and brown eyes, "Wait! Don't go." She said. Screw that! I was getting the hell out of here.

I crawled through the window and ran outside, I managed to almost make it to the gate. I smiled as it touched the gate but then I was lifted off my feet into a pair of strong arms. I saw the same tall guy that was keeping me here against my will. I think Jet and Droy said his name was Gajeel. "And where do you think you're going?" He asked while walking back to his house with me in his arms. I squirmed while trying to get out of his arms but he just squeezed me tightly to his chest in an inescapable hold.

"I want to go home!" I shouted at him angrily. "What do you want from me? An apology?" He was quite as he walked us back into his house, he didn't answer me so I continued, "Fine! I'm sorry I broke into your house and tried to steal from you. I won't ever do it again, I learned my lesson. Just please let me leave." I pleaded to him. I was getting so frustrated that I felt myself getting close to crying. I took a deep breath and realized we were in his dining room.

He set me down on one of the chairs, the long dining room table had a whole feast spread out on the table. I've never seen so much food in all of my life, we were lucky if we could afford any at all. Usually when we ran low on food I would fake the flu so my grandfather could eat. Otherwise he would give it to me and tell me I was a growing girl and I needed to eat. He sat down at the table and looked at me. "Eat." He picked up a fork and a knife then started cut into a delicious smelling steak. The smell of that steak and all the food made my stomach growl. I actually couldn't remember the last time I actually ate.

I looked back at him and shook my head, "No."

He tightened his grip on his fork and knife then he turned a sharp glare to me, "What did you just say?"

I swallowed nervously, maybe I shouldn't piss off a man holding a knife… "I said no." I said proud of myself for not sounding shaky.

"You will eat." He said demandingly.

"I won't eat until you promise to let me leave." I bit my lip nervously.

"Then starve!" He snapped at me and then he snapped his fingers. "Hey blondie get in here."

The blonde girl I saw before, appeared in the doorway. "Yes Gajeel?" She said while looking at me. She saw my frown and smiled at me reassuringly.

"Take my _guest_ back up to her room and make sure she stays there." I was dismissed apparently. I decided not to put up a fight, I wanted to get as far away from him as I could. I followed the girl back up to my room, I expected her to leave but she followed me inside.

"Hi, I'm Lucy." She said kindly.

"Um…hello." I said.

"Don't mind Gajeel, he has some anger issues he needs to work on. He is a really good person once you get to know him. Just give him a chance." Give him a chance? Was she serious? He is holding me here against my will. I would not be giving him any chance whatsoever.

"You can't be serious." I said, "Look I don't mean to be rude, but I'm not going to cooperate with him at all. He is holding me captive, all I want to do is go home."

She looked at me sadly, "Maybe if you get to know him, you might actually come to like him." She left after that leaving me speechless. Like him? How could I possibly like the person who was holding me here against my will?


	3. A Deal with the Devil

It was getting close to 2am and my stomach was growling horribly, I was mad at myself for turning down dinner. That was such a stupid move, now that I was thinking about it. I mean I haven't had a decent meal in a while, I should have taken him up on his offer; even if he is a jackass. It's not going to help me if I die from starvation. A little overdramatic? Probably. I knew I wasn't going to get any sleep on an empty stomach, so I decided to creep down to the kitchen and see what I could get my hands on. As I tip toed down the stairs I thought about trying to escape again after I ate. No one seemed to be up and the house was extremely quiet. It might be a good opportunity.

As I walked into the biggest kitchen I've ever seen I had to stifle my gasp once I turned on the light. I saw Gajeel sitting at the counter top and eating a piece of cake, he looked over at me and grinned. "I thought you might get hungry." He pulled out a seat next to him, "Sit." It was an order but as much as I wanted to argue with him I was so hungry that it felt like my own stomach was eating itself. It took me a minute to get up on one of the tall barstools, Gajeel just smirked at me but wisely kept his mouth shut. He cut me a huge piece of chocolate cake and slid it over to me. I dug into the cake hungrily. It tasted like heaven, I saw Gajeel watching at me with an amused expression.

"So do you always eat in the dark?" I asked once I swallowed a bite of my cake. Gajeel poured me a glass of milk, and I took a large gulp from it. Some milk dribbled down my chin and splashed onto my shirt. I cursed myself silently. I looked like such a slob. Not that I care what he thinks…

He laughed and handed me a napkin, "Oh when I want to scare someone." He said it teasingly but the dark glint in his eye told me that he was serious.

"O-Oh." I said softly and wiped my face.

"So how many more escape attempts do I have to look forward to before you give up?" He asked casually. Drat! I guess it wouldn't be a good idea to try and escape tonight, since he'll be expecting it. I'll have to find a way and a time when he isn't expecting it.

"As many as it takes for me to escape from here." I said clenching my hand into a tight fist around my fork.

"Is it so bad here?" He asked, "From what I know about you, your family is dirt poor and you're barely managing to get by." He said taking another bite of his cake.

My eyes widened and I looked at him in shock, "How do you know who my family is? And about me?"

"I have people in high places, shrimp. It wasn't too hard to find files on you." He saidgrinning. _Smug bastard._

"Really? So then tell me what you know about me." I snapped.

He looked like he was trying not to laugh, "Alright then. You graduated high school with 4.0 grade average, top of your class. Smart girl." He said nodding at me, "You and your grandfather are in some serious debt though with the hospital and medical bills." My jaw nearly dropped. How could he possible…know that stuff?

After I took a minute to calm myself down, I glared at him. "How dare you investigate me like that?! You had no business doing that!" I yelled.

"Actually since your now staying in my home I had to make sure, you didn't have some crazy background." He said. "No criminal record apparently, though that one was a shocker since I found you trying to break into my safe."

My cheek tinted pink but I still glared at him, "Look please just let me go! My grandfather is very sick, I need to take care of him. That's why I tried to break into your safe, no one will give me a job in town. I was desperate. But if I don't get my grandfather his medicine soon, he will die!"

He looked at me for a minute before speaking. Maybe he was considering letting me go. "Shorty you're not leaving here." He said and my heart sunk with disappointment. "But I am willing to make a deal with you." He said looking at me.

"A deal? What kind of deal?" I asked carefully, both wary and curious.

"I will grant your grandfather a great sum of money every month to pay for whatever he may need. If you agree to stay here with me, and that means no more escape attempts. If you agree to this then you should know that you can never leave this place. You'll remain here for the rest of your days."

I felt sick just thinking about it, but what choice did I have. If I don't agree he will just keep me here anyways and my grandfather would die. But if I agree my grandfather will wonder where I am, he will try and go looking for me. "Gajeel…I need to take care of him, he is getting older and needs help." I said softly. "Can't I go home on the weekends and come back here during the week."

He looked at me sternly and shook his head, "This isn't negotiable, but I will hire a live in nurse to take care of him." He said softly.

"B-but my grandfather will wonder where I am!" I said while trying not to cry in front of him. How pathetic would that look?

"I can easily come up with a cover story for you." A cover story? "It wouldn't be that far of a stretch if you wrote him a note explaining that you were so unhappy, that you decided to leave and find a purpose in life." He shrugged looking satisfied with it.

I bit down on my lip in frustration. He doesn't understand that if I did that it would break my grandfather's heart. He raised me as his own daughter, he took care of me when I needed it. We were a family, a small family but still a family all the same. Families don't abandon each other. Not if they truly love one another. I spoke softly and hated the way my voice wobbled, "Can't he just know that I'm here?" I asked, "We could talk on the phone a few times a week and keep in touch."

He sighed and shook his head, "No shrimp. I don't need the headache of that, he'll be more of a problem that way. So take it or leave it. What's it going to be?"

I was truly stuck between a rock and a hard place, there was no way out of this for me. But I would do the right thing for my grandfather even If it mean selling my soul to the devil. Because it sure felt like I was. I could feel tears falling down my cheeks.

"Hey now…." He said sounding uncomfortable.

"Fine you have a deal." I said around a sob that broke out of me suddenly, "But don't expect me to be happy about this." I wiped me face and turned away from him.

"Shorty…"

"I'm tired." I said quietly. "I'm going to bed." I didn't give him time to say anything else. I ran back up to my room and slammed the door shut then threw myself up on my bed and cried myself to sleep that night. It was the first of many nights in my prison.

 _ **Authors Note: Okay guys I hope you are liking it, I'm trying to keep it interesting and a little different from most retellings of Beauty and the Beast. Right now it is similar but I will be having my own kind of spin on it later! Please read and review to tell me what you think of it, or what you think I should do with it. Thank you!**_ __


	4. The Letter

The next day I refused to come out of my room, Gajeel tried multiple times to get in but I kept my door locked and yelled at him every time he tried to get me to come out. I have no doubt that if he really wanted to get in, he would. He could break down the door very easily if he wanted, or he might even have a key to this room. I wasn't really sure but I was relieved that he wasn't forcing his way in here. Although I'm sure that his patience will wear out soon enough if I test him. Plates of food were left outside my door, I wonder if Gajeel left them? Nah…he's a monster, he'd never do that.

I took the plates in my room and ate the food, which tasted fantastic. Steak and burgers were left on the plates and I haven't had either of those things since I was a little girl. Steak was a luxurious thing that my grandfather and I couldn't afford anymore. I chowed down on the food and cleaned my plate clean. An hour later I heard a soft knock on my door so I went and answered it knowing that Gajeel would never knock that lightly. He doesn't do anything lightly. I opened the door again and saw another piece of chocolate cake. I quickly swiped it and went to shut the door but as I turned I heard the door get caught on something. I turned and saw Gajeel's foot in the door, he walked into the room and I glared at him.

"I thought the cake might get you to open up the door." He said looking at me. I sat on the bed and started to eat it. Maybe if I give him the silent treatment he'll leave me alone. I dug in the cake while he sat on the lavender colored couch across from my bed. He watched me eat for a minute, and during that minute he watched me with such intensity that it made me very self-conscious; not that I care what he thinks of me…

"Shorty, you're going to need to write that letter to your grandfather." He said.

My eyes started to water and burn because I was trying really hard not to burst into tears right there and then, "So that's what you wanted all day? For me to write the letter that will break my grandfather's heart?" I snapped angrily. This man had no heart.

He nodded, "It needs to be done."

For the first time in a very long time I actually lost my temper. I put my fork down and chucked the plate of chocolate cake at him. He was caught off guard by that and it hit his chest and chin. The plate fell to the floor and broke into a million smithereens, and the cake was smashed up against Gajeel's chest and some was on his cheek and chin. He didn't look like he was in pain, more like he was shocked that I did that. Heck I was shocked that I did that.

"What the hell?!" He growled.

"You're a monster!" I yelled, "But fine, if you leave I'll write the damn letter! You can have it by tomorrow morning." I said while trying to calm myself down before I do something else that might get me into some serious trouble.

"FINE!" He growled even louder this time. He walked towards my door and stepped on the glass which only crunched under his boot. When he walked out of my room he slammed the door loudly, making the walls shake.

I heard an obnoxious voice yell, "Hey Gajeel what the hell happened to you?" Then he started to laugh but a few seconds later I heard a loud smack and he yelled again, "OW! Damn your sensitive today!"

It was silent after that, which I was grateful for. I needed silence to write my letter, although it probably wouldn't help me too much. I had to knowingly write a letter to the man who has always acted like a father to me, and break his heart. This is going to be the hardest thing I've ever done. But my hands were tied. I got off the bed and went over to the desk in my room and I looked in the drawers and found a piece of paper and a pen. I sat down and started to write.

 _Dear Grandfather,_

 _I am so thankful for all that you have done for me, you took me in when my parents abandoned me. You have always been there for me when I needed you the most, and that is why I am writing this letter to you. I don't want you to have to worry about me any longer, you have your own health to think about. I'm leaving the country, and I only ask of this one last thing; please do not come looking for me. You won't find me, and I don't want to be found. I have a friend who has assured me that you will be taken care of medically and financially. Please accept his help. I love you more than anything, please trust that I am safe and making something of myself. We will both be happier this way._

 _Love Levy_

I read the letter over and over again and I couldn't believe this was happening. He would see this as abandonment, just like my parents did to me. I was leaving him all alone, and there is nothing I can do about it. Tears leaked down my cheeks and onto the letter. I folded it up and slipped it into an envelope then placed it on the desk. Gajeel can come get it himself if he really wants it. A few hours later of watching TV, I managed to fall asleep.

I woke up to a loud knocking at my door. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes then slowly got to my feet and walked to the door. I opened it up and Gajeel was standing there.

"Morning, shrimp." He said in greeting then he walked into my room.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Did you write the letter last night?" He asked.

"Yes." I walked over to the desk and picked it up and handed it to him. He looked at the envelope and nodded.

"You don't have to stay confined in this room, you're free to explore the manor whenever you like. I only have one rule, don't go up to the top floor. That's my room and it's off limits." He left after that.

I think from what I remember that there is five floors in this huge manor, so his room is on the top floor? Hmm maybe I will go exploring today.


End file.
